Vitani's Pride
by lion cub simba
Summary: When jealousy gets the better of her,Vitani runs away and finds a group of cubs and they form a pride-much to her delight she gets to be queen,NOW VITANI/KOPA-ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Vitani shook her head watching her mother Zira train her brother Kovu.

She blew her golden tuff and sighed "Kovu Kovu Kovu it's all Kovu" she muttered to herself.

If SHE was a boy SHE would be getting all that attention...

"Whats up Tani?" Nuka walked up to her,she looked at him "Why is it all Kovu,Kovu,Kovu?",Nuka grinned "Now who's jealous?" he iched his body "Oh these termites!".

Vitani rolled her eyes and walked off away from the outlanders...away from her mother...away from the golden child Kovu.

* * *

><p>Vitani looked around at her surroundings she had no idea where she was!<p>

She was in a desert with no food no water... not that she had much of it in the outlands.

She sat down and sighed thinking "What have I done?" she whispered

* * *

><p>"GONE?" Zira screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"<p>

Nuka sighed "Vitani ran away"

Zira growled "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I was busy" he ducked as Zira swiped at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres my intro...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM NOW ON i WILL JUST SAY AT THE END WHAT MY OCS LOOK LIKE**

**If you read "The Jungle Pride" You'll know Sandy,Choko and Sabiha**

* * *

><p>Vitani walked and she had no idea where she was going,she just had to go somewhere,anywhere but back to Kovu.<p>

She stopped and looked around and spotted a watering hole she quickly ran over and drank to her fill.

When she was done Vitani laid down to get her bearings when she heard voices.

"Hey you" a group of cubs came up to her.

3 females and 2 males,the one who appeared to be leader of the group an orange gold male stepped forward "I'm Kopa"

Vitani's eyes widened "KOPA? It's me Vitani!"

"Vitani?" WOW it's great to see you!"

"Ummm whats going on here?" asked Sabiha.

"Yeah what she said" her best friend Sandy replied.

"Guys this is Vitani a friend of mine"

"Hi" she said

"Well... is she gonna stay with us?" Choko asked Kopa.

"Of course she is" he turned to Vitani ""You will stay...won't you?",Vitani grinned "Of course I'll stay"

Another cub named Lila stepped forward "Kopa is our king...we don't have a queen"

"We do now!" Kopa declared "Vitani is our queen"

"Me...a queen?"

"Sure"

"Oh wow...thanks"

They lead Vitani to her "kingdom" it was a beautiful valley full of lakes and springs it was also the home of plant eating animals.

"We only hunt the small ones" Kiki told her.

"Hey Vitani..." Kopa asked falling in step with her "Why aren't you at Pride Rock?"

"Me and my family got kicked out after we thought my mother killed you...hey why aren't YOU at Pride Rock?"

"I got to help these guys" he nodded to the rest of the cubs "Then where is your family?"

Vitani sighed "I ran away"

"YOU WHAT!" Kiki,Sandy and Sabiha cried

"Well lets sit and I will tell you everything..."

_I was born under the ruling of Scar,I was 1st in line then Kovu was born and was pushed back to 2nd._

_Kovu was not the son of Scar but I am his daughter and I did not think that was fair._

_Anyway I grew up strong and happy and made friends with Kopa and the princess Kiara,me,Kopa and Kovu used to play all day._

_My mother Zira blamed Kopa and Kiara's dad Simba for the death of my dad Scar,she says Simba stole the kingdom off Scar and promised revenge _

_She was mad at me and Kovu playing with "Simba's brats" as she called them and she warned them to keep away or she'll kill them._

_One day she found Kopa playing alone in gorge she chased him and killed him with her claws! Least we thought she killed him._

_Simba banished my mother and all her followers for murder we had to go with her._

_I thought i would never see Kopa again..._

_Mother swore revenge and is training Kovu to kill Simba and reclaim the kingdom..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry bad at back stories<em>**

**_CHOKO_**

**_Brown with black mane stuff-green eyes-male_**

**_SANDY_**

**_Very pale gold with blue eyes-female_**

**_** SABIHA **_**

**_**White with **_****_**Bright green eyes-female**_**

_KIKI_

_Tan with dark blue eyes and a small orange tuff of forehead-female_


End file.
